Summer Paradise
by Kimi Noa
Summary: Running from a naked humanoid, Lucy falls into a portal & escaped…with the naked humanoid. Escaping outside of the Walls, Lucy was injured & about to be eaten until some of the Scouts saved her & let her in the care of the Yeagers. She soon joins the Scouts to find the life she once lost. Will she return?Brothers-Sisters Relationship Eren,Armin,Mikasa&Lucy NaLu *I own nothing major
1. Summer Home

_**This is the way the world ends**_

_**Not with a bang but a whimper." **_

― _**T.S. Eliot**_

Her body felt numb and... sore. But why? Oh yeah, she was tripping over tree roots while running away from a giant smiling 9 meter humanoid creature with no dick. Yup that's why!

But where is she? With question in mind she forced her heavy eye-lids open only to be blinded by a bright light. A bright light similar to the one she had been running into a while ago. And like before she quickly closed them and let her eyes readjust to the light. She was in a bed, wearing different clothes then before.

The room wasn't big but wasn't relatively small either. From the position she was at- laying down- the walls where a cream color, the window that was next to her had dark blue-ish gray color which brought out the walls a lot.

Slowly sitting up, she hissed in pain and examined her injuries. _Hmm, not as bad as I expected._

A shuffle across the room had caught her attention, realizing it was just a child waking up she stayed quiet until he sees her. That didn't take very long though.

Questions run through her head as she forced herself to stay conscious and watch the boy. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened them revealing teal green eyes. He has short brown hair with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style.

His green eyes widened when they focused on the girl now awake and trying to sit up. Running over, he gently pushed her back down on the bed with a glint of disappointment.

"Can you stay here while I'll get my dad to look over?" He asked. The young girl nodded her head slowly, unsure of what to do. Getting the reply he wanted he left and went to the first floor of the house and got his father like he said.

This man seemed to be at least in his early thirties with the same dark brown hair and green eyes as his son, although his hair was much longer in a low ponytail and glasses that reflected the light. He also had a small beard and moustache gracing his stoic face.

When they had entered the room the young boy pouted at the sights of seeing the girl sitting up.

"Ah I see my son was correct, you are awake. How are you doing?" The man spoke gently as if not to scare her.

"W-w-where am I-I?" To say she was already scared was an understatement. Although her thoughts and memory are still a little fuzzy, she was extremely frightened.

"Shiganshina. You are in Wall Maria the Shiganshina District. This is my home; I live here with my wife and son. Do you have any more questions?" His voice never wavering and kept the same tone as before.

"Why am I here? Who are you? What do you mean 'Wall Maria'? What was that thing? Can I please go home? And where are my clothes?!" Well that was a mouth full and the others thought so too.

"Oh excuse let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Grisha Jeager and this is my son, Eren. You are here because you were severely injured while outside the Walls. The Walls have kept humanity safe from extinction for around 100 years from the Titans wrath, the thing you mentioned. And your clothes are on the dresser."

"Eren may you excuse us. Go see if your mother is ready with dinner."

"Sure." The boy introduced as Eren had left the room to do that and only the Dr. and the young girl were left in the room.

"Now what is your name and where are you from? You act as if you never heard of the Walls that protect us."

Walking out of the extra room, Grisha and Lucy moved to the kitchen to greet the small family and introduce a new member.

"_My name is Lucy. I come from a world called Earth Land, where magic is our style of life. And all I want to do is go back home." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears but she would not let them fall. She thought he was going to think she was crazy, yes, she knew. She could easily tell by her surroundings that she was not in her own realm but another._

"_I see…There may be a way for you to return to your world, young mage of Fairy Tail…"_

**First chapter out with more to come. So everyone in FT is a year younger than what their supposed to be e.g. Lucy is 16, Natsu and Gray are 17, Erza and Mira are 18. Plus Lucy ran away and arrived at FT the same day as Natsu did so they're really close best friend and raised Happy together with Lisanna. So they're basically the Three Musketeers and when Lisanna died a Year ago Natsu got really really over protective with Lucy. And this is set before the Edolas Arc.**

**Okay right now Eren is 8 and in a year Mikasa will come when they're 9 and Lucy is 17. And we all know what happens when they turn 10! Hehe! **

**So click that Smexy Review button and tell me what you think!**

"_**The road that is built in hope is more pleasant to the traveler than the road built in despair, even though they both lead to the same destination." **_

― _**Marion Zimmer Bradley**_

_**4/20/14**_


	2. Summer Loss

"_**I have learned that if you must leave a place that you have lived in and loved and where all your yesteryears are buried deep, leave it any way except a slow way, leave it the fastest way you can. Never turn back and never believe that an hour you remember is a better hour because it is dead. Passed years seem safe ones, vanquished ones, while the future lives in a cloud, formidable from a distance." **_

― _**Beryl Markham, West with the Night**_

* * *

"_Lucy~!" A young pink head teen yelled, running to the train station as fast as he could with a five year old cat flying behind him._

"_Natsu! Happy!" The blonde mage exclaimed in a worried tone._

"_We *huff* heard *huff* that you *huff* were on a *huff* solo mission." The blue feline panted on his partner's shoulder._

"_Yeah, my first one ever."_

"_We wanna come!" Both males shouted, scaring some passer-bys._

"_It wouldn't be solo mission then!"_

"_Fine! Then take the 'Help Card' I got from Cana! And take Happy with you! And…!" He hand her the card, patted Happy's head as he lept into Lucy's arms and slowly, ever so slowly, he tugged on his scarf._

"_Natsu, I'll came just the same. Just watch and see."_

"_You lllliiike him!" Happy purred out in her arms._

"_Well you know it's true." She said timidly, a blush spreading across her face with her eyes downcast._

"_Luce…" He started, pulling the last thing Igneel gave him and wrapping it around the other's small neck._

"_This is a promise that you'll come back. You never break promises, right?" He looked her dead in the eyes, Lucy saw how scared he was; not that he'd admit it._

"_Natsu…I already said I was coming back but I can't take your scarf."_

"_Promise me!" Natsu yelled as he held the girl he loved close._

"…_I promise, okay?" She sighed. "Okay, Natsu?" He slowly nodded his head in her golden locked._

"_You know…Natsu really loves you." Happy said on Lucy's lap. _

"_What? Did you say something Happy?"_

"_No, I just want some fish."_

_The job was easily done with her different areas of magic and the help of Happy scouting ahead. They were heading out of the forest, Happy singing about fish while flying ahead, leaving Lucy to drag the bandit._

'Natsu…I'm sorry but… I won't be home…any time soon…'

* * *

"Dr. Yeager, I know I have to join but before that, can I… can…I…" She didn't know how to ask but she always wanted to learn. Dinner was finished and they were cleaning up.

"Lucy, speak up for what you want."

"Before I join the military, can you teach me the basics of the medical field?" Grisha's face lit up, he was going to take advantage of this and be able to have a daughter. And someone who wants to take after him in his career. Yup, this is his new daughter.

"Of course, my dear. But only if you allow me to call you my daughter, _Lucinda Yeager._"

* * *

A young maiden walked down the streets with a basket of groceries for her last dinner at the place she's called home for almost a year. Her last test from father would be at the Ackerman residence; a family of three.

It was a quiet dinner, it was a quiet place, and it was something the girl now known as Lucinda had to get used to. It was also an evening of good byes with Carla and with the three out of the way she could do either some serious cleaning or…serious relaxing!

* * *

It wasn't long before the house come into Lucinda's sight, a nervous smile coming upon her face. She nuzzled her nose into the white scaly looking scarf, she sighed. It was weird, one minute she was completing her first somewhat 'solo' mission, then being forced to open a portal she forgot to set a destination to, and lastly becoming a doctor's daughter, having basically two little brothers if you count Armin, a mother figure, and having to train in the military to open another portal back home.

And having to change her name was also little confusing. But it all turned out fine so far. She was already well known in her town as an intelligent doctor and awesome big sister but even she has her moments of guilt and a hollowness inside. Nonetheless, her hearts warms when she hears that Eren wants to be great like her or when she sees a the childish smile he gives her when she telling him of her world with all the bright colors, free space, and the adventures she had with her other family.

And of course she would miss them once back home but right now she missed her best friends, big brothers, big sisters, little Wendy, and little baby Romeo.

And most of all her love, _Natsu._

* * *

"Mikasa?" Eren asked as his father knocked on the door to

"Yes. She's about your age. There aren't many children in these parts, so try to get along."

"That depends on how she acts…"

"Eren. That attitude is why you've only made one friend." His father said, he turns his head to door once again. "Are they not home?"

Lucinda bent down to her brother's ear. "You know, I don't think you should make her your friend, Eren."

"What?"

"Wouldn't be cute if,…" Eren turned his head to the blonde teen next to him.

"If what? Why can't I make her my friend?"

"Wouldn't be cute if Mikasa became your girlfriend?"

"W-w-what are you talking about? My g-g-g-g-g-girlfriend! I'm only nine, nee-chan!" His face became redder than Erza's hair in Lucinda's opinion.

"Enough, you two. We're on business, remember?" The dr. said in a mocking stern voice, seemingly strict but only doing it to save his son from embarrassment.

"Mr. Ackerman! It's Yeager!" He said while knocking then opening the door.

"Is anyone home-?" Once the door was cracked opened- enough for Lucinda to see- the two let out a surprised gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"What is it, Dad? Nee-chan?"

They both checked for pulses but…

"Too late." Grisha muttered and look at his daughter's glistening eyes. _Maybe I shouldn't have brought them. They're too young and Lucy is too kind. She didn't know them at all and is still able to cry._

Something clicked her head.

"Eren. Have you seen the girl, Mikasa, anywhere nearby?!" Lucinda asked when she heard the creaking of the door.

"No…" Eren muttered.

"I see…" The doctor murmur. "I'll get the military Police and have them conduct a search. You two will wait at the foot of the mountain. Is that clear, Lucinda?! Eren?!"

* * *

"Wait, Eren!" Lucinda whispered yelled.

"What? You're going too slow! Move faster! You decided to come, so don't complain!" He also whispered yelled as he ran faster and farther away from his sister.

"Hey, don't switch things around! You came with me!"

* * *

"Hey. Are you sure she'll actually sell? We even went and killed her parents before running off with her…"

"Take a look at her face."

"Looks nice, but she's still just a kid. She ain't for me."

"I'm not asking about your tastes. She's an 'Oriental'. There used to be different types of humans, you see. Long ago, some people fled a place called the Orient and sought refuge inside the walls. She's the last descendant of that clan. We're gonna take her to the underground market in the capital and auction her off to those old perverts. All the other Orientals have died out, so she'll go for a pretty hefty price."

"Her old man didn't look like an Oriental to me. She ain't pureblooded."

"That's right! The _mom_ was the really valuable one! But you had to freak out and kill her!"

"I-I couldn't help it! She put up a fight!"

"That all you got to say for yourself?! Huh?!"

The siblings heard the men talk about the murder and human trafficking. And it was hard not to go in there know! Well, for Lucinda it was, Eren was already gone.

_This boy reminds me too much of Natsu._

* * *

_There was a knock at the door, and Mr. Ackerman opened it with a smile._

"_Dr. Yeager! We've been expecting-"His smile quickly fell once his abdomen was pierced by a dagger and his limp body fell to the floor._

"_Hello. Pardon the intrusion."_

"_Just take it nice and easy, unless you want your head split open with this." He said, holding up an axe. Ms. Ackerman grabbed her scissors and ran towards the men with a battle cry. _

"_Mikasa! Run!"_

"_Huh? M-Mom…"_

"_Hurry, Mikasa!"_

"_Damn it! I've had enough of your crap!" Was the last the man said before digging the sharp axe deep into her mother's shoulder, just like her father her mother fell too._

* * *

Lucinda gasped at the young girl's memory. Oh, how much so did she just want to hold Mikasa and tell her soothing words to let her emotions out?

_Don't do anything stupid, Eren…_

* * *

**I'm back~! So tell if I should stay with one story at a time? And if so, which one?!**

* * *

_**"You can't go back home to your family, back home to your childhood, back home to romantic love, back home to a young man's dreams of glory and of fame, back home to exile, to escape to Europe and some foreign land, back home to lyricism, to singing just for singing's sake, back home to aestheticism, to one's youthful idea of 'the artist' and the all-sufficiency of 'art' and 'beauty' and 'love,' back home to the ivory tower, back home to places in the country, to the cottage in Bermude, away from all the strife and conflict of the world, back home to the father you have lost and have been looking for, back home to someone who can help you, save you, ease the burden for you, back home to the old forms and systems of things which once seemed everlasting but which are changing all the time-back home to the escapes of Time and Memory." **_

― _**Thomas Wolfe**_

* * *

**Loves ya~ Review!**


	3. Ni chapter but read

Ok, so you'll guys hated for like the rest of your lives or until I choose this story to focus on. And sadly it's not this story! The story I'll be working on is The Dragon &amp; The Slayer, if you haven't read it you should. People say they love it, I one and a half pages of review; 21 reviews!

I would love it if you guys could help me focus on that story, like if I'm taking too long to update curse me out. Seriously, maybe along the lines of;

* * *

**_"What in the name of fucking hell is take you so god damn long? Get your ass into gear and update this fucking story! You fucking bitch!"_**

* * *

Yup, you guys can totally say that and I won't get offended at all. No, really I won't. I' been called that too many to find the meaning behind it and I sometimes call myself that when I fail to update. But then I get depressed that I'm a worthless writer who can't even update frequently.

* * *

The point is this story is on hold until I finish The Dragon &amp; the Slayer:

_Layla was human, right? Jude is Lucy's father, right? Acnologia was always the bad guy, right? What does the dragon's civil war have anything to do with Lucy and Layla? Read and learn the truth with all the Dragon Slayers. The poll for Lucy has come to an end and the winner is...Read it for yourself and you'll love the answer!_

_Fairy Tail - Rated: T - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,345 - Reviews: 21 - Updated: 4/24/2014 - Published: 9/19/2013 - Lucy H._

* * *

Hopefully I get back to my others before writing a new story, oh god, my mind is filled to the brim with new story ideas but I'll try to hold them back until I'm finished with the stories I've already started.

Everyone, thank you for your support!

I love you all!


End file.
